L'amour empêchera la mort?
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Allen est prêt à en finir avec la vie, va-t-il être sauvé ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'amour empêchera la mort ?

Résumé : Allen est prêt à en finir avec la vie, va-t-il être sauvé ?

Couple : Yullen

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi …

Note : Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

**Chapitre 1**

[POV inconnu.]  
Je me sens seul. Pourtant rien a changé, non? Alors pourquoi je me sens délaissé? Pourquoi mes amis ne remarque pas mes larmes, mes angoisses? Qu'est ce qui a changé? Rien. J'ai toujours étais seul et j'ai toujours fermer les yeux fasse à cette vérité qui fais mal. Je cache mes larmes derrière de faux sourire. Qui le remarquera? Personne. Ils ne l'ont jamais remarqué, pourquoi ça changerait? Je ne veux pas leur faire de peine alors je les aident, je les conseillent, je les réconfortent, je fais tous pour qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils ne souffrent pas, pas comme moi ... Dans le fond, je suis égoïste, je les aident car cela me permet d'avoir un peu de bonheur, si infime soit il. Toi tu ne dis rien, mais nos "combats" verbaux sont moins dur qu'avant. Pourquoi? As-tu remarqué que j'allais mal? Non, sûrement pas. Tu es trop glacial pour te soucier de ce que les autres ressentent. Tu en as juste marre de moi, tu t'es lassé de nos duel ... C'est sûrement sa. Tu es indifférent au malheur qui t'entoure. Tu parles rarement, ton regard en dit assez. Tu es doué, je dois l'admettre. Tu es capable de caché toutes tes émotions mais parfois tes yeux te trahissent. Tout cela doit être mon imagination. C'est possible. J'imagine des choses improbable, il faut que je me l'avoue, je le sais bien, tu ne m'aimes pas et tu te moques éperdument de moi. Pourquoi t'intéresserais-tu à quelqu'un comme moi? À une personne maudite? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'intéresses à moi. Aucune. Pourtant je continue d'espérer, ça me maintient en vie. Après tous, je n'ai pas trouver de raison qui justifierai que tu sois amoureux de moi. Je suis trop faible, je me dégoûte d'être aussi lâche, un jour peut-être, j'arriverai à t'avouer mon amour. Car oui je t'aime, je n'en ai aucun doute, j'aime cette être froid et distant, j'aime cette personne indifférente capable de parler avec des regards, j'aime cet être sombre et discret, je t'aime pour la personne que tu es de tout mon être. Mais c'est impossible entre nous. Pourquoi? Car que tu t'appelles Yu Kanda, la personne la plus asociale que la Congrégation est connue, et surtout tu es un homme. Et oui, Allen Walker est tombé amoureux de Yu Kanda, un autre homme. Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer les hommes, mais, il y a déjà assez de raison de se moquer de moi avec mes cheveux blanc et mon bras difforme sans oublier la marque sur mon visage. Je n'ai rien d'attirant, aucune raison qui fait que Kanda puisse m'aimer et surtout je ne suis pas une fille. Je ne sais pas ses préférence sexuel toutefois un être aussi charismatique, cela serai dommage pour la gente féminine. Peu importe de toute manière, il ne peut être intéressé par moi, c'est comme sa. Je suis né pour être maudit. Je ne vous en veux pas mon Dieu, j'ai péché, je mérite le châtiment que vous me donner. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je n'ai pus sauver ces âmes tourmenter que sont les akumas, le nombre de fois ou des innocents sont mort devant mes yeux impuissant, ce n'est pas les seuls péchés que j'ai commis car il ne faut pas oublier que je suis censé aimer une femme. Mais il fut ainsi, le Destructeur du temps qu'ils disaient, je ne suis qu'une loque incapable de protéger des innocents et mes amis, incapable de sauver les akumas qui n'ont pas demander a finir ainsi. Je suis désolé mon Dieu d'être aussi faible et je vous demande de me pardonner mais je s'en que je vais faire une bêtise. Je ne veux plus faire semblant, je ne veux plus me battre, alors cette mission sera la dernière, au moins mon amour sera là. Le départ est dans deux jours, dans trois jours je vous rejoindrais vous ou Hadès à vous de choisir ou doit être ma place. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se trouve ici, dans cet solitude et ce désespoir.  
Je suis désolé Lenalee-san, Lavi-kun, Komui-kun et tout les autres, je vous ai laissé un mot pour que vous ne soyez pas étonner de ne pas me voir revenir avec Kanda. Ne m'en voulais pas, ne me pleurer pas, cela me ferais trop de peine. Comprenez ma décision, je n'en peut plus, j'ai perdu tout espoir. Je préfère m'en aller et vous quitter. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute, j'ai passé de bon moment avec vous. J'ai atteint un stade ou le bonheur me parait utopique, les moments de joie sont des rêves impossibles, je vais mettre un terme a ces souffrances et être libre comme je l'étais avant. Alors adieu, pardonnez-moi, ne me pleurez pas, oubliez-moi.

[POV inconnu 2]  
J'avais beau être indifférent jusqu'alors, mais là je ne peux plus. Je remarquais bien ton moral baissé mais je mimais l'indifférence alors que ces idiots continuaient de croire ton sourire, qui était tellement faux. Je ne fut même pas surpris lorsque tu as perdu ton sourire il y a deux jours contrairement à eux. Je les croyais plus intelligent, faut croire que j'avais tord. Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu perdu ta 'joie de vivre' légendaire? Pourquoi as-tu perdu ton 'envie de vivre'? Pourquoi ... Je me pose tellement de question. Je ne supporte pas de te voir baisser les bras de la sorte. On part en mission aujourd'hui et je te promet que je t'aiderai a te remettre de ce mal qui te ronge. Tu ne dis même pas bonjour a Toma, tu vas si mal que sa? Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi ... Il n'est pas si bête puisqu'il me demande si ton état s'améliore ou si il continue d'empirer comme depuis quelque mois. Je ne lui répond pas trop occupé a t'observer. Arrivé dans le train, en marche, tu te place à ma droite, je ne réagi pas alors que j'aurai pu t'insulter. Tu finis par t'endormir sur mon épaule, je te regarde, même dans ton sommeil tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille, est-ce du à un cauchemar? Sûrement. Je te prend dans mes bras, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ce geste mais dans d'autres circonstance. Tu es tellement beau comme ça, assoupi, tu souri de nouveau, un sourire sincère et mélancolique. A quoi penses-tu? Mana ... Qui est-ce? Ton père adoptif, c'est vrai. Tu bouges, tu te réveille? Tu es si mignon comment ne pas tomber sous ton charme. J'ai l'impression de rêver, tu t'es mis en boule contre moi. Si c'est un rêve je ne veux jamais me réveiller. Je suis si bien, j'en oublierai presque l'inquiétude qui me ronge. Tu t'agites, tu ouvres un œil. Comment vas-tu réagir au vue de notre position. Tu me regardes, ce regard si intense dans lequel j'aime me perdre, je me sens rougir, je ne peux rester indifférent devant toi, surtout que tu vas mal.  
«Kanda?» je rougis encore plus en remarquant que je t'empêcher de bouger de mes bras.  
«Désolé  
- Je suis bien comme ça.» Mon cœur rate un battement. Tu rougi, tu es encore plus mignon comme ça. Peut-on avoir le coup de foudre pour une personne qu'on aime déjà, si c'est le cas c'est ce qui m'arrive. Toma frappe à la porte en rajoutant  
«Nous sommes arrivés.  
- Bien.» Je dois te lâcher avec beaucoup de regret.  
Nous nous dirigeons à l'auberge prévue par Komui, on a chacun notre chambre. Le finder nous informe que nous devrons nous fondre dans la masse, il nous passe des sacs sortis de sa valise et nous en passe un chacun. Après le repas, on se donne rendez-vous le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner dans les tenues passé par L'Intendant.  
Mon cœur rate un battement quand je te vois arriver, décidément en ce moment ... Tu portes un costard noir, une chemise blanche collé au corps mettant tes muscles en avant. Tu es à croquer, je suis pas le seul à le penser, le groupe de fan girl qui m'ont saouler quand je suis arrivé te harcèles. Tu arrives pas à les virer, bon je vais t'aider. Je me rapproche de toi, et t'ébouriffe les cheveux, tu me regarde surpris.  
« Et beh, tu es bien long à sortir du lit, Moyashi.  
- J'avais tellement pas envie de te revoir que je préférais rester dans mon lit, Bakanda.  
- Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant? *de manière tragique* Alors que tu es tout pour moi, Moyashi.  
- Te fout pas de la gueule Bakanda. *rougi* Toma nous attend, rejoignons-le.» J'ai adoré la tête qu'on tiré les groupies mais surtout la tête d'Allen, j'ai crut qu'il allait jamais ce remettre ... En même temps je ne fais jamais de déclaration même pour rigoler, surtout pour rigoler. Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougit. «Kanda?» Je leurs jettent un regard, ils me parlaient? Il faut croire.  
«Pourquoi tu soupires Moyashi?  
- Ça t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle ?  
- A quoi ça sert? Vous parlez de la mission, je sais déjà ce que je dois faire.  
- Ah ouais? Et tu dois faire quoi alors?  
- La priorité c'est t'empêcher de faire une connerie, tu vas tellement mal que tu en serai capable.  
- Je vais bien. *sert la mâchoire*  
- Me ment pas, je suis pas aussi con qu'eux.  
- *Grince des dents* On a une mission ne t'occupe pas de mes état d'âmes Kanda.  
- Fais pas de connerie. Je regretterai de n'avoir pas su t'en empêcher.» Merde. Tu joues à quoi? Mon intuition était juste, tu veux vraiment mettre fin à ta vie. Merde. Fait pas ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu fais ça. Je t'aime Moyashi no Baka! Ne fais pas ça. Toma m'interpelle, tu es déjà sorti, je ne te laisserai pas seul, je te protégerai au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

POV Allen  
Il t'arrive quoi Kanda? Comment as-tu deviné? Tu te comportes bizarrement. Déjà dans le train je me suis réveiller dans tes bras et tu rougissais. Ensuite tu m'aides à rembarrer les pétasses à l'entré en te déclarant, avec humour, mais tous ça ne te ressemble pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu avais l'air tellement inquiet, et ... Amoureux? Est-ce de nouveaux un faux espoirs? Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de vivre?

oOoOoOo

Allen dépité : Je veux en finir avec la vie ?

Auteur: Voui!

Kanda d'une aura noire : Tu veux faire mourir mon Moyashi? Et tu en es fière?

Auteur: Mais il va pas mourir … Ou pas …

Kanda pointe Mugen sous le cou de l'auteur: Il n'a pas intérêt de mourir!

Auteur: Euh …

Allen: Pourquoi as-tu peur que je meurs, Bakanda?

Kanda: Euh …

Auteur et Kanda fuyant les réponses: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'amour empêchera la mort ?

Résumé : Allen est prêt à en finir avec la vie, va-t-il être sauvé ?

Couple : Yullen

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi …

Note : Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews. =)

**Chapitre 2**

[POV Kanda]  
J'aurai dut me douter que tu tenterais quelques choses. Je suis désolé de t'abandonner ainsi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai guérir une fois de plus. Je t'aime Allen.  
«Kanda!»  
[Fin du POV]

Quelques heures plus tôt ...  
Kanda, Allen et Toma étaient sur la route depuis une bonne heure quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une quinzaine d'akuma niveau un et un niveau deux. Sous l'assaut des machines du Comte, se trouver un dôme dans laquelle on pouvait voir une fillette à bout de force. Les exorcistes se jetèrent dans une lutte acharné, innocence activé. Les akumas furent vite détruit mais plusieurs autres arrivèrent, ils avaient désormais cinq niveau deux et un niveau trois devant eux. Le combat fut rude, mais les akumas périrent malgré les nombreuses blessures de leur adversaire. Il ne restait plus que l'akuma niveau trois. L'akuma se jeta sur Allen qui le regarda sans bouger sous le regard terrifié de Kanda. Ce dernier ce jeta sur Allen en criant son nom. Puis plus rien un grand silence suivit d'un rire puis d'un hurlement. Le kendoka venait de se prendre l'épée à quelques millimètres du cœur, l'akuma était mort de rire ... Et ce n'est pas qu'une expression, pris d'un fou rire, il ne fit pas attention au jeune blandin en larme qui le transperça.

[POV Allen]  
L'akuma me fonce dessus, s'en est bientôt finis de moi. D'ici peu je serai transpercé et tous cela passera pour un combat perdu. Ils m'oublieront vite, en faite je m'en moque, je vais quitter ce monde et ils ne souffriront plus, en tout cas moi je ne souffrirai plus. Quelqu'un hurle mon nom. Je me tourne et vois Kanda, son visage déformé par l'effroi. Ne fais pas ça Kanda! Je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il me saute dessus et ce prend l'épée a ma place. La peur m'envahit, je hurle son nom quand j'entends cette enfoiré d'akuma rigoler. Je le transperce avant de replonger mon regard sur Kanda. «Kanda pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu ... Fais ... Ça?» Ma phrase est coupé de sanglot que je n'arrive plus a contenir. Merde Kanda! Qu'est ce qu'il ta prit de faire ça? De me protéger alors que je n'en valais pas la peine! Pourquoi? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je me rappelle de la jeune fille. Je tente de retrouver mon calme pour la rejoindre mais quand je me relève, je la vois s'approcher avec Toma. Elle pleure, Toma est figé. Je commence a perdre conscience, je le sens. *Boum* «Walker-san!»

Ou suis-je? J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière est trop forte, les murs trop blanc. Des murs blanc? Peut être l'infirmerie. J'entends des voix. Quelqu'un parle. Je tourne la tête et le voit à ma droite. Komui a l'air inquiet.

«Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi son pouvoir ne l'a-t-il pas encore guérit?  
Bookman - Il l'a trop utilisé ...  
Allen - Ko ... Mui ... San ... *tousse* ... Boo ... K ... Man.  
Komui - Allen tu t'es réveillé?  
Allen - Oui.  
Komui - Ça va?  
Allen - Oui.  
Komui - Oh tiens Lavi, tu veux bien t'occuper d'Allen?  
Lavi - Oui Komui. Allez, je t'aide à te lever pour aller manger.  
Allen - Merci.»  
[Fin du POV]

Ils partirent en direction du self, Allen se tenant sur Lavi.  
« Il s'est passé quoi durant la mission?

- Tu veux pas en parler ?

- Que s'est il passé avec Kanda?  
- Comment ça?  
- Il a ouvert les yeux vers un moment et la seul chose qu'il a dit fut Allen.  
- O_O Quoi?» Il continuèrent a parler de Kanda, de tout et de rien, de Kanda et aussi de Kanda, bref ils parlèrent beaucoup de Kanda. Lavi raccompagna Allen à l'infirmerie ou ils trouvèrent juste Kanda. Le kendoka ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tourna la tête vers les deux arrivants. «Allen.» Il referma les yeux. L'interpellé ne fit pas attention à ce que disais Lavi et se rapprocha tant bien que mal de Kanda, il posa sa main sur celle du kendoka, sous le regard surpris du rouquin. «Kanda, pourquoi as-tu fais ça?  
- *rouvre les yeux* Et toi? Pourquoi ne respectes-tu pas la promesse de Mana?  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu mourir?  
- Pourquoi m'en as-tu empêcher?  
- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs! Je t'aime, baka!  
O_O  
- Kanda? Tu le penses vraiment?  
- Tch ... Oui. *détourne la tête et rougi*  
- *les larmes aux yeux* Yu! Je t'aime!» Allen se jeta dans les bras du kendoka, le brun mit alors une de ses mains sur la hanche et l'autre sur la nuque du Destructeur du temps et rapprocha son visage, leur lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre et langoureux baiser, sous le regard de Lavi désormais en mode bug. _«Je savais bien qu'il c'était passé un truc pendant la mission»_. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent à regret afin de reprendre leur souffle. On pouvait sentir tout l'amour et la tendresse dans leur regard.  
«Hum!  
Allen - Tu veux quoi Lavi !? *en se retournant énervé* ... Link ...  
Link - Monsieur Walker, vous allez avoir de sacrer problème pour ce que je viens de voir.  
Kanda - La ferme.  
Allen - Kanda!  
Kanda - Il vient de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, et vous, vous allez juste foutre dans votre putain de rapport qu'on s'est embrassés.  
Link - Il a tenter de mettre fin à ses ... jours?  
Allen - ...  
Lavi - Allen, c'est vrai?  
Allen - Oui Lavi, c'est vrai.  
Lavi - Mais pourquoi? Tu allais mal à ce point? Tu ... Tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai rien remarquer ... Tu ... Je ... Je ne mérite même pas ton amitié ...  
Allen - Lavi, arrêtes de dire des conneries. Tu es juste tellement obnubilé par Lenalee-san que tu ne fais pas très attention au reste. Tu aurais le courage d'aller la voir, et la peut-être que tu redeviendras comme avant.  
Lavi - *rougi* C'est pas vrai!  
Allen - *souri* Vous irez bien ensemble. Tu en penses quoi Kanda?  
Kanda - Je suis d'accord.  
Link - Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là!  
Kanda - Urusei et dégage.  
Link - *indigné* Je n'omettrais pas de signaler votre comportement dans mon rapport.  
*Sblaf*  
Kanda - Moyashi! *l'aide a se relever* Assis toi sur moi, je t'empêcherai de tomber. *s'exécute et pose sa tête sur le torse de Kanda, qui est, je tiens a le préciser, assis*  
Allen - Vous attendez quoi pour partir Link? D'après votre conversation avec Kanda vous aviez hâte de faire votre rapport, non?  
Link - Vous allez le regretter Walker!  
Allen - Comme toujours. *Bam*. Il était obligé de claquer la porte?» Ils continuèrent à parler de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Allen s'endorme contre Kanda. Lavi sorti donc voir Lenalee, avec laquelle il ce planqua pour l'embrasser quelques heures plus tard.  
Allen ouvrit un œil, il se sentait bien, entourait de ses deux bras chaud. Il releva la tête pour constater qu'il se trouvait allonger sur Kanda. Sa main alla caresser ce visage si doux puis saisit une mèche de cheveux qu'il peignait. Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit un regard sur lui au départ il l'ignora, mais il se décida finalement a regarder le visage du kendoka qui l'observait. "Yu" dit-il dans un souffle. L'interpellé rapprocha son compagnon de son visage avant de l'embrasser avec passion, leur langues se bâtirent en duel pour savoir qui dominerai, aucune ne gagna. Le souffle court, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en direction de la chambre du kendoka où ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, d'abord avec douceur puis de plus en plus passionner, avec de plus en plus de désir. Leurs vestes joncher sur le sol, Allen tira doucement sur la chemise de Kanda tout en reculant pour finir allonger sur le lit avec le brun au-dessus de lui. Leurs main se firent baladeuse arrachant quelques gémissement. Peu de temps après, ils étaient torse nus. Le kendoka embrassa chaque parcelle du corps de l'être qu'il aimait, lui laissant quelques suçons sur sa peau pale.

_Le lendemain dans le self_

«Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
Allen - Lenalee-san, depuis quelques secondes à peine.  
Lenalee- Ça va mieux tes blessures?  
Allen - Euh ... Oui, juste une légère douleur dans le bas du dos qui n'est pas parti.  
Lenalee- Lavi m'a dit que tu avais du mal a te déplacer, hier.  
Allen - C'est toujours un peu le cas *prend une teinte rosé*. En parlant de Lavi, vous avez fait quoi hier?  
Lenalee- *rougi* Hein? Quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Eh eh * stressé*  
Allen - Tu as un suçon dans le cou que tu n'as pas pensé a cacher et un deuxième qui est mal caché.  
Lenalee- *rouge cramoisie* Ouais bas toi aussi tu as des suçons.  
Allen - Je n'ai pas Komui comme grand frère.  
Kanda - Allen?  
Allen - Oui Yu?  
*gens présent dans le self : Ils s'appellent par leur prénom? =O*  
Kanda - Je dois aller en mission, je ne rentre que demain.  
Allen - Demain? Je vais m'ennuyer de ton absence.  
Kanda - Je sais, moi aussi.  
Allen - Je t'aime. *self en état de bug*» Ils s'embrassèrent et Kanda partis sous le regard possessif d'Allen pendant que les personnes présentes s'évanouissaient, bugeais, ou encore saignait abondamment du nez car il s'agissait de fan de yaoï.

oOoOoOo

Allen: Je sors avec Yu *des étoiles dans les yeux*

Kanda: Tch *méga content* (je vous jure même si ça n'en a pas l'air.)

Auteur: Vous êtes heureux finalement. =)

Kanda aura noire: On est OOC.

Allen aura noire : Kanda a faillit mourir.

Auteur se rapetissant sur lui même : Oui mais tout se finis bien …

Kanda: Tu vas mourir sous l'influence de Mugen pour avoir fait cette fic.

Auteur en train de flipper: Ne me tuez pas! Sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire d'autres histoires sur vous deux! Laissez des review s'il vous plaît !


End file.
